From Curse to Blessing
by pretzelboy
Summary: Saphira is cursed by Galbatorix, but with Eragon can this curse become the best thing that's ever happened to either of them?
1. the End Of A King and A dragon

Galbatorix, was kneling in front of Eragon, it was over the war with the empire was finally over

Galbatorix, was kneeling in front of Eragon, it was over the war with the empire was finally over. It had taken almost everything from Eragon, but Galbatorix was defeated.

Eragon walked over to this once powerful, king who had once killed all the riders, "it's over Galbatorix, your reign of tyranny ends here," said Eragon.

Saphira and Schruikan fought over head, "_you tell him little one,_" encouraged Saphira.

"Yes, it is over, I did not come this far to be stopped here, the riders will never return and the race of dragons, shall fade," said Galbatorix, laughing minacily.

He spoke some words in the ancient language and a ball of black energy shot from his chest and shot toward Saphira.

"_Saphira, look out,_" said Eragon.

But it was too late the ball hit saphira and she schreeched in pain and began to fall. Eragon stabbed galbatorix in the heart and ran to his dragon, barely noticing that Schruken fell to the ground as well.

At the crash site, saphira lay motionless in front of him. He knelt down, "no, Saphira, NO."

Aria, Nasuada, Orik and Angela came running up, they saw the body of Galbatorix and his dragon and they all cheered, but then they saw the fallen Dragon.

"Orik, spread the word that, galbatorix has fallen," said Nasuada.

"Eragon, what happened?" asked Aria.

He did not respond he bent his head down and put it on Saphira's belly, he began to sob, but then he noticed a faint heartbeat, coming from Saphira.

"Saphira, can you hear me?" shouted Eragon.

"Eragon, is she…Shrinking?" asked Aria.

She was at that, her body was becoming smaller by the second, her head was shrinking her wings and tail were vanishing, her claws were retracting and her scales started to become alabaster and started to look like skin.

"Demons above and below!" exclaimed Eragon.

"Is she?"

"Yes" said Angela, she's becoming… a human.

And she was right, where saphira had fallen, lay a nude woman, she looked about 16 or 17, around Eragon's age, she had long blond hair that looked almost light blue.

Aria swiftly covered her in a cloak, "what could this mean?" asked Aria.

"I don't know, but she's beautiful," said Eragon, the rest of the group looked at him, "what?"

**A/N so, what do ya think? I got tired of reading fan fics about Eragon becoming a dragon, so I decided to make Saphira a human, trust me; it'll be funny, later on.**


	2. New Body

Chapter 2, new body

Chapter 2, new body

Saphira was lying on a cot in a tent, Eragon, sitting in a chair, watching her sleep.

Roran and Katrina entered, they had yet to be married, they decided to wait tell after the war.

"Eragon I heard about Saphira, that's rough mate," said Roran.

"yeah, you have my sympathies," said Katrina.

"but still…" said Roran.

"what?" asked Eragon.

"she's not a bad site," said Roran.

"no, she's not" said Katrina.

"what do you mean?" asked Eragon.

"oh, come on, Eragon how are you not understanding?" said Katrina when Eragon continued to look ignorant, she continued, "she's beautiful, Eragon, I for one will think it will be interesting to see how saphira will act as a human."

Eragon was not surprised by Katrina's excitement, she and Saphira had gotten close since they rescued Katrina from Hellgrind.

"but, why are we being so morbid, you won, we won, we bet the empire," said Roran, wrapping Eragon in a one-armed hug, Katrina soon followed. "oh, and Eragon?"

"Yes, Roran?" asked Eragon.

"at the wedding, would you be the best man?" asked Roran.

"oh, cousin, that would be the greatest honor, I would love to," said Eragon.

"and maybe, if she feels up to it, do you think saphira could be the maid of honor?" asked Katrina.

"maybe, we'll have to see," said Eragon.

"well, we got to go, Katrina and I need to get things ready for the wedding," said Roran.

He and Katrina left the room and Ergaon looked back at Saphira.

'they are right, she is beautiful, no Eragon get your head out of the gutter, she's your dragon, she's like a mother figure, she waking up, wait waking up, oh, gods,'

Saphira was suturing, she sat up, she now had on a gray tunic and slacks thanks to Aria, she opened one eye and Eragon could see that it was a deep sapphire blue, this only increased her beauty.

"_Eragon, what happened? I remember Galbatorix blasting me and then nothing,"_

"_Well, Saphira, galbatorix is dead, but his spell on you remains,"_

"_what spell" _Asked Saphira.

"look down" said Eragon.

She did.

She let out a loud scream of surprise, "_What happened? How did? What are? Ahhhhhhhh," _she pointed at her breasts "_what are these!?"_

Eragon blushed "well saphira, those are-"

_Oh, gods, oh, gods, what did that bastard do to me," _she got up and began to walk to the mirror, at the other side of the tent, but she stumbled. Eragon caught her. "_How do you humans walk with these things?" she exclaimed_ at this point she was at the mirror.

She was silent for a long while, when Eragon herd a shuddering sigh come from Saphira, Eragon looked and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Instinctively he reached out and embraced her, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his tunic.

It was only then that Eragon realized how warm she was, it was like lying agents her when she was a dragon.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Angela and Solembum standing there. Angela grinning, and Solembum purring. "I came to inspect Saphira," said Angela.

"right," said Eragon, letting go of Saphira, Saphira, it seemed did not want to let go, she kept her arms around him.

"Saphira let go, we need to do this," said Angela.

"_fine" said Saphira "what do I have to do?" _

"just lie down," said Angela.

Saphira went back to the bed and sat down on it. Angela began by pulling two tunics out of her bag on was light blue and one was dark red. "which would you rather wear?" asked Angela.

"_what does that have to do with anything?"_ asked Saphira.

"just pick one," said Solembum

"_That one" Said Saphira _pointing to the blue one.

"what was the point of that?" asked Eragon.

"Eragon take Saphira's shirt off," said Solembum.

"what?"

"_no!" said Saphira_

"Interesting," said Angela, "she seems to have human instincts."

"How'd you get that result?" Asked Eragon.

"well, I offered her two tunics, human girls seem to instinctively know what would look good on them, and since no one wants to look bad, she picked the blue tunic."

"_and," Added solembum, "I told you to take her shirt off because, natural female human instincts makes them not want to appear top-less, except under special circumstances."_

"well Nasuada has made up rooms for the two of you in _ Urû-Bean, you can regroup in there, but for now I'll need to do a physical examination of Saphira, Eragon you have to leave,"_

"_Why?" _Asked Eragon

"Eragon I have to do a **physical **examination."

"oh, I see I'll be back."

"_NO!!" Said Saphira "Eragon, I need you at my side,"_

"He can stay, but if he looks I will gouge his eyes out," said Angela.

"_good,"_ said Saphira

Eragon pulled up a chair to the bedside.

"_Eragon, I'm- I'm scared," said Saphira._

"_why asked Eragon._

"_what if there is no way out of this ugly body," sadi Saphira "what if-"_

_Eragon stopped her, "you once told me "don't fear the future for it does not exist and never will," besides, you're not ugly, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"_

_Saphira blushed "why is my face hot?" asked Saphira._

"_it's called blushing Saphira,"_

"_this is going to take some getting used to." As _Angela began her examination


	3. Human Pleasantries

Ch 3

Ch 3. Human Pleasantries

"Ok Saphira, open your mouth, say 'aaaahhhhh'

"ahhhhh" said Saphira,

Angela looked down her throat, "it's a good thing you can't breathe fire anymore," joked Angela.

"_I wish I could, I miss being a Dragon," _said Saphira.

"you have new vocal cords now, you can talk like this," said Angela.

Saphira tried several times but she made no sound, then "Eragon,"

Eragon froze, her voice, it was just as beautiful as she was, if not more so, "yes?" asked Eragon.

"no, I was just testing my voice, well this is easier than our mental connection," said Saphira.

Suddenly Saphira's stomach started growling, "what was that?" asked Saphira.

"you're hungry." Said Eragon

"yes, but why did my body make that noise?"

"Human bellies rumble when they are hungry," said Eragon, "I'll go get you some food anything in particular you want?"

"meat," said Saphira.

"and while he's gone I can tell you all about being a human woman," said Angela.

Eragon left the tent and started walking, he was glad he got a chance to think, "_what happened there, why do I want to hold her in my arms and never let go? Why does her voice echo in my head? Why do I want the feel of her lips-NO I can't think like that this is Saphira, I can't be…attracted to her." _Eragon found himself at the cook's tent.

"Shadeslayer, what'll ya have?" said Slone who took a job in the Vardin after being rescued from Hellgrind, he had a better attitude toward Eragon and his family.

"Meat Slone,"

"What kind?" asked Slone?

"beef, seasoned beef and some chicken, and ya know what throw in some bacon."

After Slone got Eragon the meat, Slone told him he'd cook it for him and deliver it to his tent. Eragon returned to the tent, only to narrowly avoid running into Angela.

"how is she?" asked Eragon.

"she's sad, she misses being a dragon and she seems discussed with being human. But, if you help her she may come out of this better then she started."

"thank you," said Eragon, and he walked into the tent.

Saphira was there still looking depressed, she had drawn her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You alright?" asked Eragon, Saphira looked at him, "okay, stupid question."

"This body… It sickens me."

"Saphira, look," He sat down on the bed, "I know you don't like it, but there are some pleasantries about being human that you don't get as a dragon."

"like what?"

"well, like when we hugged a while ago, we couldn't hug like that if you were a dragon."

Saphira remained silent.

"And you don't have to worry about lighting something on fire whenever you exhale."

"okay you made your point," said Saphira, just as a servant delivered a tray of roasted meat to the tent.

"oh, good lunch," said Eragon.

He gave saphira a plate, a knife and a fork.

"what am I supposed to do with these?" asked Saphira. So Eragon thought her how to use her utensils, she was a fast learner and mastered it in about 5 minutes.

"now let's eat," said Eragon.

Saphira picked up the piece of seasoned meat with a fork, "what an odd device" she thought. She popped the meat in her mouth, she froze, the taste, she had never tasted anything so good. "wow, this is amazing," said Saphira.

"oh I just realized, you've never had seasoned meat before," said Eragon.

"no, and I don't know if I'll be able to go back to eating meat raw," said Saphira and she smiled.

Eragon stared at her, if her voice and face were beautiful her smile was stunning, it seemed to light up the whole room.

After the meal Saphira yawned, "let go see those rooms in _Urû-Bean, _shall we?"

"the only problem is, I have a bit of trouble walking, with two legs I mean,"

"oh, well" said Eragon then an idea came to him, he knelt down so his back was too her, you can ride on me, it's the least I can do after all the time I rode you."

Saphira got up, wrapped her arms around his neck, he gripped her thighs and began to give her a piggy back to the castle.

They got to Saphira's room and Saphira got off Eragon, thank you for carrying me," said Saphira.

"no problem, you're kind of fun to carry," said Eragon blushing.

"so this is the 'bed' thing you miss when we are in the wild?" asked Saphira walking over to it, not without stumbling a time or two.

"yep that's it."

Saphira laid down in the bed, she let out a very loud and very contented sigh.

"what's up?" asked Eragon.

"this feels amazing!" said Saphira, "no wonder you want one of these so much."

"well good night Saphira."

"no, don't leave me," said Saphira.

"okay, I'll stay with you threw out the night," said Eragon.

They stood in silence a moment, "well get in," said Saphira.

"what?"

"Get in the bed, I need you near me."

"okay then," he got into his night things and got into the bed.

Saphira shivered slightly, Eragon reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Saphira feel asleep quickly and Eagan soon followed.

A/N I was goanna update my Avatar fic before this one, but too many people liked this story.


	4. Made Of Honer

Chapter 4 Made of Honor?

Eragon woke to the sound of someone giggling. He opened his eyes and saw Saphira sitting up in bed, she had her shirt pulled up to her abdomen, and was giggling at her belly button.

"what?" asked Eragon.

"oh, good morning little one," said Saphira.

"what are you laughing at?"

She put a finger in her belly button, "it's just so funny. It has no point at all," said Saphira and started laughing.

"well, when a human woman is pregnant-"

"what?" asked Saphira.

"pregnant, I'm sure Angela told you all about that," asked Eragon.

"no, she said nothing about this 'pregnant' you speak of."

Eragon was about to respond when he heard someone cough. He looked around and saw Roran siting In a chair grinning widely, "you lucky dog," said Roran.

"wait, no Roran!"

"too late I already told everyone,"

"you what?!" shouted Eragon.

"don't worry I didn't say anything about you sleeping with your Dragon/human. I just told everyone you got lucky,"

"I didn't you idiot, we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened."

"Oh, yeah I guess I screwed up," said Roran, he laughed and left the room.

"and they say I'm the younger cousin," said Eragon.

"what was that about, little one?" asked Saphira.

"well first off you're smaller then me now, so that makes you the little one." Saphira playfully pushed him. He was about to continue when he heard her stomach growling.

"let's get some breakfast," said Saphira.

"yes, let's," said Eragon.

He got up, changed into a dark gray tunic and pants. He turned and saw Saphira standing there, undressing, "whoa, Saphira, stop."

"what did I do now?" asked Saphira.

"Well human females don't often, undress in front of males, except for special occasions, none of which apply to us."

"oh," said Saphira, "I suppose you have to leave the room,"

"well, I can stay, but I'll just look away," said Eragon turning his back on Saphira, so she could change.

Eragon heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor, "_don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look," _thought Eragon.

The door burst open, Eragon turned to see Arya standing in the doorway, "so it true?!" she faced Eragon "how could you if Brom could see you now…" shouted Arya.

Eragon quickly said in the ancient language "it's not true nothing happened, Roran's just being an idiot."

"oh, well, alright then, I just came to see if your cousin was telling the truth," said Arya. She turned to see Saphira struggling with a light blue…something, it was hard to tell from this point. "here, Saphira let me help you," said Arya.

Eragon left the room only to come face to face with Murtagh, they had rescued his brother from Galbatorix by learning his real name and ordering him to be free, Eragon was still surprised it worked.

"I heard about Saphira, I'm sorry, brother."

"yeah, well what's past is past" said Eragon.

"I can only Imagine how horribly, inconceivably, tragically,-" he was interrupted by the door opening reviling Saphira in a light blue tunic and turquoise pants, she looked stunning. "amazing this must be for you," finished Murtagh. Well I better go, Nasuada needs me to establish her control over the empire."

"yeah, me too," said Arya, and they both left.

"breakfast?" asked Eragon.

"yes, please," said Saphira, she started walking down the starcase that led to the dining hall.

"well, you look like you're getting the hang of walking," said Eragon.

"oh, I didn't even notice, I just woke up and I could do it."

They went down to the dining hall, the only other one there was Katrina.

"Eragon, Saphira, I've been waiting for you," said Katrina.

"what about?" asked Saphira.

"would you be my maid of honor?"

"maid of what now?" asked Saphira.

Katrina explained what a maid of honor did while Eragon left to get food. While he was getting food from the kitchen, he thought about something, why had he fallen aslep, he hadn't slept since his transformation in Elismera. When he looked inside himself he remembered how he felt last night, 'I just felt so relaxed with her in my arms, and she was so warm, and soft and NO," he could no think that way this was Saphira he was talking about. He reentered the dining hall and saw Katrina hug Saphira and run off.

"I said yes," said Saphira.

"good," said Eragon.

After breakfast Eragon asked Saphira, "what do you want to do today,"

"well, if I'm going to be stuck in this body for an undertirmed amount of time I might as well learn what humans do in there free time."

"this'll be fun," said Eragon "I promise."


	5. Girlfriend

Chapter 5 Girlfriend?

Saphira and Eragon began to walk down to the town that was only about fifteen feet away from Urû-Bean, on their way there they passed a group of people heading towards the castle.

Saphira watched them as they passed, "what?" asked Eragon.

"no, nothing," said Saphira.

They arrived in the town and began looking around some of the shops. They had been looking for about three minutes when Eragon saw Baldor leaning against the wall of a clothing store.

"Baldor," exclaimed Eragon, walking up and grasping his friend's hand.

"hello Eragon," he notched Saphira, "hello there."

"well met," said Saphira.

"what are you doing here Baldor?" asked Eragon.

"oh, my girlfriend dragged me here," said Baldor (A/N I don't know if they had 'girlfriends' back then, but let's just roll with it, kay? Okay good,)

"wow, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," said Eragon.

"I didn't until a few months ago," said Baldor, "in fact you might know her Eragon, she's part of the weirdo magic club of yours."

"really? Who?"

"Trianna ," said Baldor.

Just at that moment Trianna came out in a silk robe, she put her arm abound Baldor's neck and kissed him. They separated and Trianna seemed to notise Eragon, "Eragon!" she seemed generally pleased to see him.

"hello Trianna ," said Eragon, he was a little nervous, his past experiences had not encouraged him to trust her.

Trianna seemed to sense his doubt, "don't worry, Eragon, I've changed, let's face it I was a sultan, but now I would just like to be a friend to you, maybe help Train the next generation of riders, if you don't find some one better," said Trianna smiling.

"Glad to hear it," said Eragon. Saphira cleared her throat, "oh…yes…" said Eragon surprised that she knew how to do that, the girl could hardly walk yesterday.

"this is, uh, Sapphire."

"hello" said Trianna .

"well met," said Saphira.

"so Eragon is she your girlfriend?" asked Trianna .

"um…" said Eragon.

"yes, I'm his girlfriend." Said Saphira.

"wow Eragon, if these are the type of women you hang out with, I had no chance did I?" said Trianna , they all laughed.

"well we better get going, lot's to buy," said Baldor.

Eragon watched them go, blushing at the fact that Saphira said she was his girlfriend.

"hey Eragon?" asked Saphira.

"aye?" asked Eragon.

"what's a girlfriend?" asked Saphira.

"I'll tell you later," said Eragon.

He turned and saw a stand with all sorts of sweets on it, he went over, "oh, malt candy, I loved this stuff when I was living in Carvahall!" said Eragon looking over only to see Saphira with her middle and first finger at her lips, "Saphira?"

"that thing that Baldor and Trianna just did, where they connected their lips, what was that?"

"that's a kiss Saphira, that's one of the ways humans show affection to their mates," he thought It best to put it in terms she could understand.

"huh..." she trailed off. Eragon bought two sticks of malt candy and a cherry pie.

"Come on, let's eat," said Eragon walking back to the outskirts of the town, they both sat down and Eragon handed her a stick of malt candy.

"alright, what do I do with this?" asked Saphira.

"eat it," said Eragon, she took a bite.

Saphira's taste buds exploded, she had never tasted anything so good!

"mmmmmm," moaned Saphira.

She soon finished the candy as did Eragon, "oh, wow, that was amazing,"

"yeah, now try this," said Eragon and handed her a piece of pie.

She bit down, "oh-ho!" exclaimed Saphira.

"good?" asked Eragon.

"Eragon let me tell you this, I thought that I could never bare to be anything except a dragon, but I have to say being a human is defiantly a close second."

**A/n Yeah I bet none of you saw Baldor getting together with Trianna right? I'm posting today because I took the ACTs today, they're like the SATs but there different somehow...don't ask. Anyway i've been studding for like 4 months, and it's over and i'm on cloud nine.**


	6. the Dream, the pervert and the plan

Chapter 6 The Dream, the pervert, and the plan.

**SO Sorry about not updating sooner, I've been in a school play and bunch Of other stuff has happened, so here's the next chapter.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains PG-13 material.**

_she and Eragon were sitting on a hill a little ways away from Urû-Bean, she looked at him._

"_Eragon, do you love Arya?" she had wanted to know for sure._

"_yes I do," said Eragon, her heart sank she knew it, what a fool she had been to think he could love her._

"_i love you more ya know," said Eragon looking at her with complete seriousness._

"_what?" she asked._

"_i love you Saphira, I have for a while I just never realized," he leaned in and kissed her, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, better then flying, or eating a delicious food, nothing could compare to this._

"Saphira? Saphira, wake up,"

she opened her eyes, she was back in her room, in her bed she sighed, "why did I wake up it was such a wonderful dream," she thought, "why did you wake me?" asked Saphira, she looked out the window that was on the wall next to them, "the sun's not even up yet."

"i know, sorry, but Katrina want you so she can go over the procedure of the wedding," said Eragon.

"Fine" said Saphira, there was silence, "well?"

"well what?" asked Eragon.

"get out I need to change," said Saphira.

"oh, right," said Eragon and he left the room, 'she's becoming more human by the day, she didn't used to care that I was in the room,' thought Eragon as he left the room, closed the door and leaned on it.

Suddenly a thought crossed Eragon's mind, Saphira was behind that door, getting undressed, just a few feet away from him, he blushed.

At this time Roran walked up, "hey Eragon are you okay?"

"uh, yeah, i-i-i'm fine."

"you look sick, i'm going to get Saphira," said Roran, reaching for the door.

"NO!" shouted Eragon, but it was too late.

The door opened, a shrill scream pierced the quiet morning, a second later Saphira had hit Roran in the groin with a book entitled, 'A History of Urgles."

she then slammed the door, Roran was on the ground Withing in pain.

"are you okay?" asked Eragon, once Roran's pain had lessened.

"it was worth it, that was an amazing sight i just saw, little cuz."

"i would appreciate you not peeping at my dragon," said Eragon.

"oh, come on she's got a great body buddy," said Roran.

At this point the door opened and Saphira came out in a gray shirt and matching pants, she also had a sword.

"what's with the sword?" asked Eragon.

"you're cousin," said Saphira.

"what?" asked Roran.

"you've taken you're last peep tommy boy,"

"oh, what are you going to do? Hunt me down and chop my legs off?" said Roran Laughing.

"no," said Saphira, Roran smirked, "i'm going to cut your groin off and send It to Katrina in a little box. I'll give you a 5 second head start."

Roran ran as fast as he could, pushing Eragon out of the way, Eragon fell over and Roran ran past him.

"get back here you insolent human!" shouted Saphira, running after him.

Eragon laughed and ran after them. He caught up to them runnung down a corridor, Roran still managing to keep a good three feet of distance between him and the dragon turned human.

"you get back here!" shouted Saphira.

"no way. Eragon, get your dragon off my ass,"

"i'm not a dragon, be thankful for that, because if I was you'd be roasted right now," said Saphira.

She lept forward and tackled Roran to the ground, she held her sword pointed at him, now you must die,"

"okay, okay i'm sorry," said Roran.

"okay," said Saphira, and she got off him.

"what do you mean 'okay'?"

"i mean okay, I forgive you," said Saphira, she handed him the sword, but this back for me would you?" she walked away.

Eragon walked up to his cousin, "that dragon, is insane," said Roran

"well you were peeking," said Eragon.

"Eragon, i'm going to tell you something, this is the voice of wisdom talking, you ready?" said Roran.

"no, but that's not going to stop you is it?"

"no. Eragon, do her," said Roran.

"WHAT!?" shouted Eragon.

"do her, she's got an amazing body, buddy." said Roran, patting him on the back.

"i'm not going to do her, she's my dragon."

"not anymore, now she's, incredibly beautiful,"

"she was always beautiful,"

"yes, but now it really matters, look at her, she's amazing."

"if I didn't know better i'd say you're the one who wants to do her."

"shut up. You know what? Forget I said anything, just go eat breakfast with your girlfriend,"

"she's not my- oh never mind you won't listen anyway." said Eragon and he walked away.

Roran stood there staring at his cousin's back, "hey Roran," said a voice behind him.

"oh, hey Murtagh," he hand met Murtagh a few times before, and liked him, besides he was family.

"where's Eragon?" asked Murtagh.

"eating breakfast with Saphira," said Roran.

"yeah I thought so, if you could hear what he thinks about her," said Murtagh.

"what do you mean?" asked Roran.

"Galbatorix taught me how to read people's dreams with out entering their mind" said Murtagh.

"so you know some of his dreams?"

"yes,"

"this could be fun," said Roran.

"huh?" asked Murtagh.

"listen," said Roran, he whispered in Murtagh's ear.

"Galbatorix should tremble in fear of how evil you are," said Murtagh.


	7. Evil and a beatdown

Chapter 7 EVIL!!!

Roran and Murtagh walked back up to Murtagh's room and sat down in two arm chairs, "morning," said Thorn, who was just outside the room, he had his his head at the window so he could see in.

"morning," said Roran.

"what are you up to?" asked Thorn.

"you'll see old friend, you'll see." said Murtagh.

"you're sure you can do this?" asked Roran.

"yes I am, I can't break into his mind but Galbatorix taught me how to talk to people mentally without breaking into their minds."

"Okay, you talk to him and I'll tell you what to say," said Roran.

"good, but here," said Murtagh. He cast a spell that allowed him to communicate with Roran mentally, 'now you can hear what Eragon says in response, this is going to be hilarious."

"Right, let's do it," said Roran.

Murtagh searched and found Eragon's mind.

**With Eragon and Saphira**

Eragon and Saphira were walking down to the main hall for breakfast, they got their food, sat down and began eating.

Suddenly Eragon heard a voice, 'Eragon,' he looked around but saw no one other then Saphira.

'Eragon," said the voice again.

"Who's there?"

"i am your conscious," said the voice.

"yeah right," said Eragon, mentally.

"no I really am," said the voice.

"well why haven't you talked to me before now?"

"because, shut up," said the voice, "now this is the voice of reason talking and I've got really good advice for you."

"like what?" asked Eragon.

"do Saphira,"

"what?!" shouted Eragon in his mind.

"Do her, you know you want to."

**With Roran and Murtagh**

Roran was rolling around on the floor laughing, Murtagh was laughing as well.

"This is Immature and stupid, Murtagh," said Thorn. Then after a few second, he started chuckling, "but it's just so funny."

Suddenly the door opened, Arya stepped in, "there you are, Murtagh," said Arya, "Nasuada wanted to talk to you,"

"Arya, come in, Listen to this," said Roran.

She came in and looking rather reluctant, sat down.

**With Eragon and Saphira**

"i don't want to, she's my Dragon it's just perverted," said Eragon.

"of course you do look at her she's beautiful, her light, skin that you just pine to see more of."

Eragon swallowed hard.

"her long blood hair that you want to see all messy in your Bed," said the voice.

"her Pale blue eyes, that you want to see lidded with passion,"

**with Murtagh, Roran, and Aria**

Even Arya was laughing now, "Roran you might be the best poet humans have seen for a very long time," said Aria, between fits of giggles, "but you waste it by doing things such as these."

"how do you think I got a beautiful woman like Katrina?" asked Roran.

"Well I better leave, Nasuada wants you but she doesn't need you immediately," said Aria, looking at Roran.

She got up and left the room

**With Eragon and Saphira**

"her long shapely legs, her smooth, soft hands," said The voice.

"Eragon," said Saphira.

"and her voice, you want to hear her voice moan your name," said The voice.

Saphira got up walked Over to Eragon, grabbed his hand, Eragon blushed, and began to lead him away from the hall, up the stairs.

"maybe she's leading you back to you room so she can-" the voice was cut off as Saphira stopped in front of a door she opened it and they saw Roran and Murtagh sitting there.

"oh, Cousin what are you doing here?" asked Roran.

"Eragon and I still share a mental connection, I heard everything, you asses said," whispers menacingly.

"oh, No" said Roran.

"wait it was you two talking to me?!" exclaimed Eragon.

"no, no see, that wasn't us," stammered Roran.

"yes it was and now you shall pay," said Saphira, cracking her knuckles, she looked at Eragon, "do I have your permission to do what I want with these two idiots?" asked Saphira.

"yes enjoy your self," said Eragon, leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him and waited for the sounds of chaos that were sure to come. And sure enough a few seconds later.

"NO PLEASE IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

**THUD **

**SLAM**

"OH MY GOD NO PLEASE STOP I BEG OF YOU!!!!"

"AHHHHHH"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO"

"NO PLEASE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND LIKE THAT, AHHHHHH!!!"

"NO, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN,"

AHHHH

**BANG **

**SMASH **

**BAM**

**THUD **

**BOOM**

"PLEASE DON'T HAVE MIRCY."

and now Saphira's voice could be heard

"MIRCY? HA! YOU LOST THE CHANCE OF MIRCY A LONG TIME AGO!!"

"NNNNOOOO":

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"PLEASE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"I'M SORRY I MISBEHAVED!"

then Saphira's voice was heard.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, I'M ALMOST DONE HERE BUT ONE MORE THING LEFT TO DO!"

"OH NO NOT THAT, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BOOM **

**CRACK **

**SLAP**

**BAM**

a few minutes later Saphira came out, smacking her hands together as if she was getting dust off of her hands.

"what did you do to them?" asked Eragon.

"you really want to know?" asked Saphira with a dangerous look in her eye.

"no, no that's alright," said Eragon.

At that moment Katrina came up to the two, "have either of you seen Roran?"

"Yeah, he's in there I think," said Saphira, pointing at the door.

Katrina opened the door and gasped, "oh, gods above, Roran what happened?"

"yes Roran," said Saphira, "i'd like to know that myself, what happened?" she gave him and Murtagh a knowing look.

"i fell," said Roran.

"you fell?"

"yes that right I fell,"

"let's get out of here," whispered Eragon to Saphira.

"right behind you," said Saphira.

They ran away all the way back to their room, "well you certainly are getting used to this body, you just made two of the best warriors i've ever met beg for mercy,"

but Saphira didn't seem to be listening, Eragon looked her in the eyes, "Saphira are you okay?"

"Eragon," said Saphira, "when Murtagh, and Roran were talking to you, did you enjoy the thought of doing those things to me?"

"what- that's-i mean-that's completely-" he was stuttering.

Saphira was moving closer to him, "this Body, has been a curse at times," whispered Saphira, "but sometimes, it can be quite, amazing, these feelings, these desires." she was two inches away from him, and closing fast, they closed their Eyes.

The Door burst open and the two jumped apart, it was Angela, "Eragon I've found it!" she exclaimed.

"found what?"

"a way to turn Saphira back into a dragon," said Angela.

A/N **cliff hanger. We're almost done, it's been really fun writing this, but every thing's got to end, you guys have been great, I always love the comments I get. By the way if you want to know what Saphira did to Roran and Murtagh, use your imagination.**


	8. Brief Drama, and Loused Passion

Ch. 8 Brief Drama, and Loused Passion

The world seemed to have come to a grinding halt. For a few seconds it seemed that time stood still, there was a very odd silence, laying across the room.

"what's wrong you should be happy about this development, everything will be back to normal," said Angela.

"how, did you discover this?" asked Saphira.

"I've been looking through Galbatorix's old library, there are a great many spells down there and I discovered the one he used to transform Saphira into a Human, it wasn't long after that, that I discovered the counter spell, it can be ready tomorrow," said Angela, happily.

"do I have to, be a dragon?" asked Saphira.

Eragon looked at her, did she mean that?

"what?" exclaimed Angela, "of course you do, you are the last female dragon, without you the Riders- let alone the dragons- will be no more then a memory."

"i know, I know, it's just, this body has it's advantages, the taste, the fact that I can talk now, and-"

"Saphira, you must do this, I can understand the 'advantages'" and here, angela looked at Eragon, "but you must make a sacrifice, for the good of the world."

Eragon saw that Saphira was shaking, she lowered her head so no one could see her eyes, "Angela, could you give us a moment?" asked Eragon.

"fine," said Angela, she left the room.

Eragon heard Saphira sniffle, he turned and saw her eyes were shining with tears, "Saphira?" asked Eragon.

She sat on the bed, he sat next to her, "oh, Eragon, what am I going to do?" asked Saphira sounding panicked.

He wrapped one arm around her, "i thought you wanted to be a dragon again," said Eragon.

"i did, but as time went by I grew to sort of enjoy being a human, the tastes, the sensations, the emotions, and people don't stare at me, they don't look at me and think, oh, there goes the last hope for the dragon race, the look at me and think, 'there goes another human."

"didn't you like people knowing you were a dragon?" asked Eragon.

"yes, but this is so much better, true I can't breath fire, or fly or any of the other things I like doing. But this body it just- I can't explain it, I just don't want to go back."

"i don't really want you to either, I loved you as my dragon, but now I'm feeling something different. I don't know it feels like Arya, but stronger. I..." he was cut off by Saphira leaning in to him. "What are you doing?"

"if I only have a little more time in this body I want to make the most of it," she said.

"what do you mean?"

she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Eragon, for once in your life don't ask questions."

she pressed her lips against his, she gasped, 'this was it! This was better then anything she ever experienced, ever! Dragon or human nothing compared to this. He moved his lips and she did the same, almost out of instinct she ran her tongue along his lips, he moaned. She wanted to hear that sound again, she acted on instinct again and slipped her tongue into his mouth, he did the same to her. She moaned. He pushed her onto the bed, and pulled back.

"i love you," said Eragon.

"i love you too Eragon," said Saphira.

He leaned back down and kissed her again, it was just as amazing the second time. They had been at it for about a five minutes when the door burst open, they separated and turned to see Trianna, standing in the door way.

"ho-ho, you two are cute together," said Trianna.

"did you come all the way up here to tell us that?" asked Sephira.

"no, uh, I was looking around in the library and I found something that you will find interesting."

"what?" asked Eragon.

She pulled out a book, "it says 'if an unborn dragon senses no dragons of the opposite sex, the unborn dragon may change sex from male to female or vice versa in a single sex environment."

"so what does that mean?" asked Eragon.

"it means that the dragon in the last egg sensed that the only dragon left was Thorn, so it changed from male to female," said Trianna.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Saphira and Eragon at the same time.

"yeah now you and Sephira can live happily ever after," said Trianna.

"i never told you Sephira was a human," said Eragon.

"i know, Baldor's been busy helping your cousin with the wedding and I had nothing better to do, so I've kinda been stalking you for the past few days.

"Wow, thanks, I think," said Eragon.

"no Trouble," said Trianna, "you two just carry on where you left off."

they both blushed. Trianna left the room, "well that was a sad couple of minutes," said Saphira.

"yeah, except for that part before Trianna," said Eragon.

"yes, now then," Saphira pushed him to the bed with her on top of him, "where were we?"

"Right here," said Eragon, pulling her face down to his, their lips collided.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she placed her arms on his chest. As they kissed, the heat in the room seemed to build. She pressed her body against his, he fliped them so he was on top, they separated, Saphira's eyes were lidded with passion, "i love you," said Saphira.

"i love you too," said Eragon. "I think I've always loved you, I just couldn't realize it until, you became human."

"i don't know what's happening," said Saphira, "i feel so strange, it's like I felt with Glaedr, but so stronger, I love you so much."

Eragon leaned down and began to take off her shirt.


	9. The End

Saphira stirred she sighed in contentment she had had the best night of her life. She opened her eyes to see Eragon laying next to her. He looked so peaceful, she smiled, leaned down, and kissed him, and he kissed back.

"I'm gonna sleep more if that's what I get when I wake up," said Eragon, smiling at her.

"Eragon, I've said it before, being human is glorious," said Saphira, "I had no idea that, human mating could be so…" she searched for the right word.

"Amazing?" asked Eragon.

"Doesn't do it justice by a long shot," said Saphira.

"How about this," said Eragon, he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"Wow," said Saphira.

"Yeah, that'll about do it," said Eragon.

"I love you," said Saphira, it felt so good to say it.

"I love you too," said Eragon, even better to hear it.

She kissed him, he kissed her back, she crawled on top of him, they separated.

"You want another go?" asked Eragon.

"Yeah," said Saphira.

Saphira remained a dragon all the rest of her days which were long for even though she was a human her immortality remained, Eragon, was no longer a rider but he was hailed as one of if not the greatest hero of the rebellion, Nasuada was the new chancellor of Alagaësia, with Murtagh as her husband. Roran and Katrina went back and re-built Carvahal, Roran was appointed Mayor. They all live the rest of their live in contentment and happiness, until the end of their days.

**A/N alright I'm done with story it was fun to write and maybe someday I'll write another story about Saphira becoming human, I'd just like to say, you guys have been great, I love hearing your input, thanks for the support.**

**By the way if you want me to write a chapter before this, like consisting of what Eragon and Saphira DID in between these two chapters, I will. However be aware of a few things it will be a separate story, a one shot. It will be A Lemon. Also be aware that I am a virgin (and proud) but I have read a lot of lemons, and I think I've got the idea. Also it will be fluffy and romantic and all that other nice stuff. So let me know if you want it let's say I'll do it if I get three votes in favor.**


End file.
